Talk:Kirby Star Allies
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fMmwbtq3w For information: P.S.I didnt actually make this video Spiked Flame (talk) 19:18, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Gallery Before I go around making changes: Is there any particular reason as to why the screenshots are compressed instead of just using the full quality from the press kit? (Two of them are also missing, but I can upload them shortly.) --¤Ele 22:26, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know about the compressing issue--I just saved them to my desktop and reuploaded them, so something could've happened during the transition. As for the two missing ones, I figured 12 images for the gallery was enough for Day 1, and ignored the images I thought were redundant: One of Kirby holding a Fire Sword and one of him recruiting a Poppy Bros. Jr., of which we have two images like those. You may add them if you wish, though. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 16:11, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll just update the uploaded ones for now. --¤Ele 17:05, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Learning More About This Game https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fMmwbtq3w For information JonasEVB (talk) 16:20, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Kirby: Star Allies (with a colon) or Kirby Star Allies? The wiki is conflicting itself on several pages, and since the japanese name has a colon, it gets confusing. Is there confirmation for either? Kittenchilly1234 (talk) 14:34, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :As no official source has a colon with it that I've seen thus far, we've gone without having a colon. Some people put it there due to paralleling Triple Deluxe, Planet Robobot, Squeak Squad, and Canvas Curse, all of which have a colon (at least initially, as some still official sources lack a colon for Squeak Squad and Canvas Curse). Iqskirby (talk) 14:46, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Alright, this has gotten to an officially annoying point. It seems that both Battle Royale and Star Allies have gone with and without the colon in their names in official sources. Looking at the list of games features on the direct has them with colons, however, other sources on the Nintendo website, including the wikipedia pages, and most sources in general it seems (based on my Google results), are without them. I'm getting really sick of the name changes, so we ought to stop somewhere. Which is it, and why? Iqskirby (talk) 23:19, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :I like them without the colons, but that's just a personal preference thing. :NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 01:52, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm personally for without colons as well. Iqskirby (talk) 03:23, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Kirby: Battle Royale has a colon whereas Star Allies doesn't, Kirby: Battle Royale and here. ::Kirby Star Allies and here. Its pretty confusing because on other sources Battle Royale doesn't have a colon, but I've never seen an official source with colons for the Switch game. Amazon could also show some proof. CheerfulWhite (talk) 18:06, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :::If someone can get a picture of the box art spine or the name of the game referenced in the manual, that'd be great. The box art spine has a colon in KTD and KPR (although they don't have a colon for KCC or KSqSq). Iqskirby (talk) 18:33, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::I originally suggested we wait until the game releases to add a colon or not. As of now I guess we should leave the page as-is. Like IQS noted, some sources have "Kirby: Battle Royale", and others have "Kirby Battle Royale". I think there was an image of the boxart somewhere on the Discord server, but as to which channel/where it was exactly, I can't remember. Also, CheerfulWhite, those sources do show that it's "Kirby: Battle Royale", but if you clicked on some of IQSKirby's links, you'll also see that it's spelled "Kirby Battle Royale" by official sources. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 21:08, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::If it comes down to choosing a more fitting one due to both being equally valid, Kirby Battle Royale (no colon) is more in-line with Kirby Fighters Deluxe, the game it's most like. We'll just have to wait to see the spine before continuing. NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 22:00, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Something else that should be known: I've locked KBR and KSA from being moved by editors not of admin status and above so we don't have to deal with another premature name switch. Iqskirby (talk) 22:24, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Cleaning element In the Copy Apilities section of Kirby Star Allies it should be noted that based on closer inspection of the trailers Cleaning is not elemental and also if you're going to arange them alphabetically then Hammer should come before Ice Upon even closer inspection, just before Bomb is being mixed with the "wind" element, we can see the helper with the Cleaning outfit-the kerchief to be exact-while holding a broom. I'm pretty sure we can safely confirm that Cleaning is the wind elemental. Also, Tornado isn't a confirmed copy ability. AceFedora (talk) 00:35, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Possible return of Helper to Hero? Title says it all. In all seriousness though, if the Helper to Hero boss rush ever comes back, I'd love to try out each Helper and try to defeat all bosses. Why I thought of this? Well... since the return of Helpers seems to be a prominent feature of this game, there's a great chance that Helper to Hero will return aswell. Rorosilky5 (talk) 15:04, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :It's probably going to happen. Though one has to wonder how deep it's going to go...such as being able to pick elements before going in, how many players could play it (likely four, but they might reduce it to just two for that good ole' nostalgia) and if a new incarnation of Wham Bam will make an appearance. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 15:12, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :::I guess March 16 will be worth the wait. Who knows? We might be able to enjoy the game and see what it has in store for us. And if Helper to Hero ever does appear, be sure to include it in the main article aswell. Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:11, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Vividria Is Vividria a Mid-Boss?Map0603 (talk) 08:53, January 23, 2018 (UTC) We don't know yet if Vividria is either a regular enemy or a mid-boss. RLWilliams3d (talk) 09:59, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, we have Vividria listed down as a Regular Enemy on her page. Unless KSA pulls a Kirby 64 and gives us mid-bosses in the form of larger regular enemies, I'd say Vividria isn't a mid-boss. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 16:12, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::She doesn't seem large in size, like Bonkers or Bugzzy, so probably a regular enemy. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|He's a pretty jolly guy.]] 18:50, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::I found that it was said that she is a Mid-Boss in the Japanese version of our wiki, so how do you explain this, guys?Map0603 (talk) 08:06, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :::It would appear the ja.Kirby Wikia does not yet have a page on Vividria (clicking on the Japanese link on our Vividria leads to a redirect page, as it would appear the editors over there haven't yet created the page) Could you please link the page that you read to show proof? Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 15:14, January 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::I assume this is what Map's referring to; the main KSA page over on the jp Wiki. It does seem to suggest they think Vividria ("Bibittia" here) is a mid-boss. ::::And here's the link. http://ja.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/星のカービィ_スターアライズ Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 15:21, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Helpers Do you think that the helper form of mid-Boss has shrunk in size ?Map0603 (talk) 13:53, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :It doesn't seem like it to me, at least not noticably. Bonkers and Bugzzy seem to retain their larger size as helpers in the trailer. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 15:06, January 24, 2018 (UTC) New Magazine Scan Hey guys. I just wanted to mention that there's been some new magazine scans showing off some new info on Kirby Star Allies, including the reveal of three new abilities and Pon and Con from KLD3 making a return. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/400477113607782401/412916471035985931/image.jpg (sorry about the size here, but if you can find a bigger version, that would be appreciated) RLWilliams3d (talk) 10:41, February 13, 2018 (UTC) New Famitsu Coverage https://s.famitsu.com/news/201802/13151716.html Copy Abilities & Friends Abilities I found something in a Japanese Nintendo official video, It was said that Artist and Wing(with the same effect as Cleaning)can be considered as Friends Abilities' elements.Map0603 (talk) 01:44, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :Perhaps provide a link to the source? Iqskirby Happy February 01:50, February 14, 2018 (UTC) : : https://youtu.be/QThlFsALDV4 Thank you. Map0603 (talk) 01:55, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Bandana Waddle Dee Hey-yo. So, a friend of mine had come across this Spanish Nintendo-themed channel video showing off Kirby Star Allies, and the title screen shows Bandana Waddle Dee as a Helper, which seems to confirm that Spear is in the game and, again from the footage, it can use Friend Abilities. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kHtpgbyHNU Figured I shared this before someone adds it onto the page to confirm it is true. RLWilliams3d (talk) 00:23, March 4, 2018 (UTC) White Cloak & Yellow Mage's name How did you find the name of these two?Map0603 (talk) 02:58, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :Dataminers. While I generally frown upon the practice of doing so before a game's release, it has given us such info. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:02, March 6, 2018 (UTC) : Do you have any URLs please Map0603 (talk) 03:13, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I do not. However, if I obtain one, I may be okay with giving it to you. Depends on how much you care about spoilers. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:16, March 6, 2018 (UTC) If you're okay with spoilers, here's some serious datamining. I have not viewed it myself, because I'd rather not be spoiled, but if you don't care, feel free. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:41, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Demo Datamine Apparently, someone datamined the demo and learned a ton of information about the full game--Magolor may have been playable at some point but was scrapped, which is crushingly disappointing. I haven't read the whole info dump, but I'm certain there are spoilers. You have been warned. https://nintendoeverything.com/tons-of-new-kirby-star-allies-information-datamined-from-the-demo/ NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 06:21, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :Also, personal recommendation that if you do decide to post datamined info on an article, that you note in your edit summary that it's spoilers/from the datamine; please do this as a courtesy to other editors who don't want to be spoiled. We won't demand it, but we'd appreciate. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:43, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::What's our stance on datamined information now that the game is out? There's a fair amount of interesting stuff in the files (attack names, elemental weaknesses, and more) that isn't extremely apparent in-game. Are we finally allowed to talk about it? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 18:36, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :::From what I could gather, information obtained from data mine's are perfectly legal once the game has been released proper. Unless KSA decides to do a heel-turn and releases paid DLC content (which would render any data mined information about that particular content illegal), we're okay to have it now. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:23, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Lives crown I just found out that if you manage to cap Kirby's lives at 999, a crown will appear on his life icon. Could you add this in the trivia? Pnfjuju1995 (talk) 18:08, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :Sure. Seems noteworthy. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:24, March 19, 2018 (UTC) New Dream Friends teased It seems that Nintendo has just released a teaser announcing that new Dream Friends will be added to the game this summer, and they just showed a silhouette as part of said teaser. Which Dream Friends could we get next? Well, who knows? We'll just have to wait and see. Kirbyfan103 (talk) 18:45, May 20, 2018 (UTC) The first silhouette we got has already been confirmed to be Daroach, and now we've got another silhouette teasing another Dream Friend today. Which one could it be this time? Like the last one, we'll just have to wait to see who it is. Kirbyfan103 (talk) 15:02, May 29, 2018 (UTC) I have an idea who it could be, but that would involve information coming from the datamine, so I won't say who it is for the sake of anyone here who wishes to be surprised still. RLWilliams3d (talk) 15:31, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Surprise! The silhouette was Dark Meta Knight shielding himself in a mirror, without a doubt, as a lot of people thought. There's going to be a third new Wave 2 Dream Friend coming soon, but we know how people react to seeing datamined information on the wiki, so I obviously don't want to say it for anyone who still wishes to be surprised, like you, RLWilliams3d. Besides, as the wiki stats, posting datamined information here would be discouraging. Kirbyfan103 (talk) 11:16, June 1, 2018 (UTC) We just got a new silhouette today teasing one more Dream Friend for this Summer's update. I bet I know who it could be, but I won't spoil it for those who discourage posting datamined content. Like the last two, we'll just have to wait and see who it is. Kirbyfan103 (talk) 01:33, July 4, 2018 (UTC) And the third Dream Friend revealed today was a duo; Adeleine and Ribbon, whiom I'm aware have already had their Star Allies images and information put up on the wiki. BTW, I just made this post from my family's camp. Kirbyfan103 (talk) 14:19, July 6, 2018 (UTC)